The space shuttle CHALLENGER accident draw a decline in the public support for the US space program for the lock of safer space program, spending huge amount of wealth and getting back so little benefits, is not justify the huge investments, the challenger accident stall the US space flights-program for tow years and the rocketed backup system fail to deliver space satellites due to rockets failures, the bottom line, is to improve safety on the ground and to achieve zero possibility of during-launch shuttle accidents is the key to a safe and successful space program and regaining profitable space activity by utilizing delivery system for communication satellites for other countries, this system is designed to reach that goal.